Can't
by MJLS
Summary: Bruce/OC: Bruce walked away from the men and sighed before nodding at Alfred, walking through the doors that lead towards the gardens. Lindsey had her back turned to him, which he never really liked since it gave him the feeling she was ignoring him.


They were both dressed up, much to Lindsey's dismay. Bruce had a striking light grey suit with a dark red tie while Lindsey had just chosen to wear a black dress, layered and finished up with a corset around her waist that made it look like she was even skinnier than she normally was.

Normally, she wouldn't mind, but now, she did since lately, the reporters have been keeping a close eye on her and her clothing, often pressing on the fact that she was anorexic. Which only slightly irritated Lindsey but amused Bruce to no end. Their arms were linked together as they moved through the crowd, both holding a glass of champagne in their hands and sweet smiles on their lips. People that were standing around them started gossiping about their relationship. While whole Gotham knew that the two weren't romantically interested in each other, it didn't stop the rumors and the hopes of some of the older people that perhaps one day, they would end up getting married and continue the Wayne family blood line.

"You're not going to go out tonight," Lindsey whispered to him before shooting a smile at one of the ladies passing by, "I mean it."

"Why not, afraid you might get your picture taken?"

The smirk playing on his lips was enough for Lindsey to not care and hit Bruce on the arm, making him chuckle before he started rubbing the sore spot, pouting slightly. Several people from the party looked at them and the pointed before going back to their conversation, whatever it was about.

"So where is your pretty boyfriend?"

"Not here apparently, he told me he'd come though."

"Well am I not good enough for you?" Bruce moved behind her as they walked through the crowd and wrapped his arms around her waist, making it difficult for Lindsey to keep on walking.

"No you're not."

"Just so you know, every girl would kill to have a night with me."

"You're not Tony Stark Bruce, forget it."

"Don't spoil my fun here."

"I'm not, I'm just stating the obvious."

Lindsey sighed and took a big sip from her drink before placing it on the plate of one of the passing waiters and walking away from Bruce, who clearly hadn't been holding her tight enough. The sound of her heels were stumped by the chattering of people around him as Bruce stared at her walking away before his attention was divided between talking to several people and still keeping an eye on her standing outside. He sighed inwards as he saw that her respective boyfriend walked up to her, talking to her. Lindsey softly kissed him on the lips, which only made Bruce glare at the couple outside before he was pulled back to reality and the conversation he was having with the man in front of him.

"So what do you think of the recent stock dropping of Wayne Enterprises Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm sure it'll all go up again, the most important thing is that the future of my company is assured, so that's why, I appointed Lucius Fox. Brilliant man really," Bruce sipped his champagne and pointed at the man, "but if you'll excuse me for just, _one_ moment, I'll be back later to talk to you but I see that my date is getting lonely out there."

Bruce walked away from the men and sighed before nodding at Alfred, walking through the doors that lead towards the gardens. Lindsey had her back turned to him, which he never really liked since it gave him the feeling she was ignoring him, or trying not to hit him. Whichever was more likely in the situation and the time.

"I don't like it when you turn your back to me," Bruce spoke up, breaking her thoughts as Lindsey looked over her shoulder, her red hair moving and falling over her other shoulder as she did so.

"I don't like it when you're being a prick, we're even."

"I'm not a prick," Bruce muttered, looking down into his half-empty glass of champagne, "the guy you're dating however..."

"Don't even start Bruce," Lindsey spat, glaring at him before turning her focus back to the gardens in front of her instead of on the man standing behind her.

"...I mean, not even Alfred looks like he likes him and that _has _to mean something," Bruce continued.

"Just shut up."

"Since you know, Alfred got a really good personality check, or however you call it," the man kept on rambling before sipping from his champagne.

"I thought I told you to stop flapping your mouth so much," Lindsey growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting your train of thoughts about your precious boyfriend?" Bruce cocked an eyebrow and looked at the girl, she looked great, almost perfect. His fingers ached to touch her soft skin, his lips were hoping to be able to kiss her pink lips. But she didn't even dare looking at him.

Lindsey groaned and rolled her eyes even though she knew that Bruce couldn't see it anyway. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Lindsey kept her eyes shot towards the gardens instead of turning around and stare at Bruce.

"Come on, what're you thinking, dating that guy."

"I love him," Lindsey muttered, still not facing Bruce, much to his annoyance. Bruce sighed.

"No you don't," Bruce shot back, walking over to where she was standing and copying her stance.

"I do," Lindsey said, this time louder than last time. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself to Bruce but he kept quiet about that, knowing that it would only piss her off more and he didn't want another bruise on his arm.

"Then look me straight in the eye when you say it, and mean it."

"I can't," Lindsey sighed, letting her shoulders hang low but still keeping her eyes away from Bruce who was making it difficult for her not to start blushing under his stare. Bruce's hand brushed her hair away from his sight and then caressed her cheek before pulling her closer by her side and giving the side of her head a slight peck.

"I love you alright, I admit it, and this feeling won't go away," Bruce whispered, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of her hair.

"I know, and that's why I can't."

* * *

This was just a small one, I'm terribly sorry on how much shorter it is than my last one but I really wanted to get this one out. The theme was "I Can't" for those who are interested. This should take place before Famous and all the other oneshots I wrote about the couple. Just before "friendly banter" I think. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Bruce, nor anyone else, just Lindsey and her nameless respective boyfriend that appears in this oneshot. Thank you.


End file.
